Carta de confesión
by ConejoMatus
Summary: WHITE ROSE: Weiss Schnee es la hija de un empresario reconocido, miembro de una familia de enorme reputación, pero hay algo que su consciencia la obliga a revelar. Este fanfic participa en el concurso #YangBadassWeek2019


Para comenzar, quiero dejar en claro esto: no soy para nada lesbiana. Definitivamente, no lo soy. Y si los hechos que estoy por confesar a través de este texto te llevan a considerar mínimamente que es lo contrario a mi categórica afirmación, no puedo hacer nada por ti. Lo que sí es cierto es que la advertencia ahí está.

¿Mi nombre? Bueno, para que esta declaratoria se encuentre completa, supongo que debo revelar mi identidad. Me llamo Weiss Schnee, y yo soy una mujer distinguida de sociedad. Sí, tengo 18 años, pero eso no quita que ya sea toda una dama de mundo, con todo el porte, distinción, vestidos finos, viajes a sitios paradisiacos y todo lo que significa mi estatus social. Para ello, requiero hacer un paréntesis y contar sobre todas las parejas que he tenido en los últimos años. Todos hombres, por supuesto.

No podía ser de otra forma.

Seguramente de inmediato se darán cuenta, como reclama mi imagen y la de mi familia que no hace falta decir que es bastante importante, por lo que apuntar esto en el presente documento puede llegar a ser comprometedor a mi reputación, pero es la realidad.

Cada viernes, luego de una semana agotadora atendiendo los negocios de mi familia, además de mi rigurosa preparación académica en economía, acudo en mi avioneta personal a un bar en una ciudad aledaña, simplemente para relajarme. Trato de ir lo más discreta posible. Y claro, mi presencia no tarda en atraer a un guapo prospecto, con el que pueda compartir algo de caricias estimulantes. Lo que no puedo es detallar los pormenores de esos momentos, sólo que para mí es relajante y un escape a todos los números que día con día requiero revisar.

Verán, el tema de la economía es apasionante, pero al mismo tiempo complejo y que requiere de toda mi atención. Es un poco como las relaciones humanas: un solo error puede acabar con todo lo que has construido con años. Son tantas variables, aspectos a considerar. ¡Una sola declaración de mi padre puede ser tendencia en internet y provocar una recesión mundial! Y el hablar de recesión, microeconomía, macroeconomía, ciclos económicos, Curva de Philips y similares, está claro que no es un tema que incumba en este relato. Bueno, no del todo. Pero lo que sí es un hecho es que en ocasiones al escuchar al otro, las cosas pueden llegar a ser muy complicadas de comprender. Por eso las relaciones con otros llegan a ser difíciles. Al menos así lo considero, porque la verdad sea dicha, en toda mi vida no he considerado haber tenido un contacto humano real. Y, llamémoslo así, mis "distracciones" no están incluidas dentro de esa categoría.

Sólo una copa o dos para entrar en ambiente, una captura, un discreto cuarto de hotel, y me retiro a dormir.

Pero en una ocasión fue diferente. Me encontraba sentada en la barra del bar, con mi copa de whiskey en mi mano tomándola de forma delicada. Recuerdo bien el hermoso vestido celeste que yo portaba, era especialmente hermoso. Tenía el pelo recogido, y unas gafas oscuras. Es extraño que lo haga, porque por lo general jamás repito mi indumentaria los viernes en la noche, pero esa ocasión es… digamos, peculiar.

Y es en ese momento, cuando la vi acercarse. Su piel era clara, y su cabello corto y oscuro, con algunos mechones rojizos. Su ropa era tan simple que no recuerdo exactamente cómo era, sólo que era negro y bastante sencillo la verdad, aunque su delgada silueta sí que la recuerdo.

Lo realmente destacable, sin embargo, eran sus ojos.

Eran plateados, como una joya, y grandes como un océano. Me observaban a mí, y me engullían como una ballena gigante devoraba a las embarcaciones en aquellos cuentos de fantasía. También su sonrisa, era, de menos, intrigante. Y mientras se acercaba a mí con movimientos algo toscos, he de reconocerlo, pero seguros, algo en ella llamó mi atención a sobremanera.

Se sentó a un lado mío con convicción, y me preguntó:

\- ¿Estás sola? – Algo en su voz y su ritmo juguetón, además de su aliento, me hacía darme cuenta que había tomado al menos un par de copas, y que definitivamente no sabía tomar.

\- De momento, sí. – respondí, mirando al frente, fingiendo desinterés. Di un trago a mi copa y la dejé en la barra.

La extraña me sonrió más ampliamente.

\- Eres hermosa, ¿sabes? – Ese comentario me inquietó. Volteé a verla, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Disculpa?

\- Que eres hermosa. Te he estado observando los últimos veinte minutos… ¡No, espera! No soy ninguna acosadora, sólo vengo con mi hermana y su amiga. ¿Las ves allá?

\- ¿Tu hermana y su amiga?

\- ¡Sí! – señala a una mesa del rincón – Mira, esa chica es mi hermana. Media hermana en realidad, por eso no heredé su espectaculares cabellos rubios. – Da una risa tonta, pero algo tierna.- Pero bueno, no vengo a hablar de mí. Mejor hablemos de ti.

\- No tengo nada que decir, lo siento. – dije con frialdad. Crucé los brazos y desvié mi mirada, pero eso estuvo lejos de alejarla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estudias? Yo me encuentro terminando la preparatoria, pero quiero estudiar algo relacionado a la Arqueología, como mi Tío Qrow. Él es un expedicionista, ¿sabes? Se encuentra ahora en una expedición en Sudamérica. Él es mi héroe, es como de esos arqueólogos de las películas, encontrando reliquias y escapando de aborígenes caníbales, aunque mi hermana me dice que mi Tío Qrow es un mal ejemplo para mí, y que debería mejor estudiar algo de provecho. Pero no malinterpretes a Yang, ella por lo general es divertida, pero su amiga es algo de mala influencia. Ella estudia Literatura Inglesa, así que no entiendo a qué se refiere con "algo de provecho". No mi hermana, sino su amiga. Aunque comienzo a creer que no es su amiga… Oye, también me dicen que hablo demasiado.

\- No lo había notado.

\- ¿Verdad que no? Aunque me han dicho que me abro más cuando tomo. Casi no lo hago, y es muy poco, aclaro.

\- Economía.

\- ¿Cómo?

Volteo a verla, y le dedico la sonrisa más sarcástica que pude. No sé si lo logré.

\- Estudio economía, actualmente estudio los factores que lleva a considerar el Estado para influir en las medidas económicas de la iniciativa privada, ¿sabías que los precios de los productos y servicios están directamente relacionados con la oferta y demanda?

Por este punto de mi relato, dije que la economía tenía algo que ver. Verán, esta es una estrategia muy común que tengo: cuando alguien que no quiero cerca me aborda en el bar, comienzo a hablar sobre mi carrera. Eso por lo general llega a intimidar a mis interlocutores, o mejor aún, aburrirlos.

Pero ella era diferente. Aunque su boba y tierna cara me indicaba que no sabía nada de lo que le decía, al menos era sincera.

\- No tengo idea de lo que dices. – me respondió, confundida.

\- Sí, si hay exceso de oferta en un producto o servicio, su precio tiende a bajar. Si por otro lado se presente un exceso de demanda, tiende a subir. La función de un economista en lo que es la microeconomía es encontrar el punto de equilibrio entre la oferta y la demanda para así fortalecer la economía de una empresa.

\- Oh, entiendo. Creo. Mi punto de equilibrio está debajo de mi colchón.

Esa respuesta no la esperaba, y no pude evitar mirarla con perplejidad para instantes después ponerme a reír.

\- Si guardas dinero ahí, es como tirarlo a la basura.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se va depreciando.

\- ¿Deprequé?

\- Depreciando. Va perdiendo su valor monetario, lo mejor es abrir una cuenta de ahorro en un banco.

\- Mi Tío Qrow dice que los bancos sólo sirve para llenar los bolsillos de los malditos burgueses. – explica, entre risas.

\- Pues tu Tío Qrow no debería hablar de lo que no sabe.- espeté, ofendida.

\- Es posible. Yo lo que veo es que sí sabes de lo que hablas. – La desconocida me sonríe tiernamente, y no puedo evitar sentir cosquilleos… - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Me llamo… Winter.- miento.

\- Mucho gusto, Winter. ¿Tienes hermana gemela?

\- ¿Disculpa?

Señala con una ligera risa la bolsa blanca que dejé en la barra, y que asomaba mi gafete de trabajo.

\- Te pregunto porque veo que hay una chica idéntica a ti llamada Weiss.

Juro que debí haber parecido un tomate de lo sonrojada que me torné debido a mi descuida.

\- …L-Lo siento, es que no me gusta hablar mucho sobre mí con extraños.

\- No te preocupes, también eres una extraña para mí. – expresó, y se veía claramente divertida con mis reacciones de pena.- Pero podemos resolverlo así: me llamo Ruby Rose. Mucho gusto, Weiss Schnee.

Me retiro confundida mis gafas, las guardo en mi bolsa, y veo la mano extendida de mi acompañante. Con que Ruby Rose…

\- Mucho gusto, Ruby Rose. – Digo, estrechando su mano, y se me soltó una risita.

Hablamos por horas, y sin darme cuenta, me iba relajando cada vez más a tal grado de platicarle sobre temas cada vez más profundos. No sé cómo lo veas tú, pero me resultó liberador que ella conociera mi identidad como parte de la familia Schnee, y lo tomara con toda naturalidad. En ningún momento me preguntó sobre mi vida como empresaria, pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta que ella conocía bien con quién estaba hablando. E incluso que, en este punto de la historia lo admito, que mi padre jamás admitiría que viniera a este lugar cada semana, ni mucho menos por los motivos por los cuales acudía. Eso, por supuesto, lo omití frente a Ruby. Lo que sí le compartí, debido quizás a la alta concentración de alcohol en mi sangre, fue sobre las diferencias que sostenía con mi padre. Incluso, según recuerdo, llegué a derramar una lágrima mientras lo contaba.

A ti también te lo digo: yo me encuentro enfadada con mi papá. Quizás por su distanciamiento emocional y físico hacia nosotros sus hijos, será por su severidad al criarnos luego de que nuestra madre falleció por una enfermedad. Y si bien he platicado con terapeutas, aún no logro comprender el porqué de su actitud.

Y Ruby parecía entenderlo.

Mientras compartía todas mis penas, todo aquello que se ha arremolinado por años dentro de mi corazón, ella no hacía más que escucharme atentamente. Era algo nuevo, fascinante en verdad. Y de cuando en cuando, notaba de reojo sus ojos hermosos plateados, y no podía evitar sentir un vuelco en mi pecho.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió con tus papás? – pregunté, luego de haber terminado de relatar mi historia. Después de haber hablado tanto sobre mí, me parecía grosero no tener mi turno de escuchar.

Ella dio un breve suspiro, como pescando las palabras al aire, y respondió:

\- Vivo con mi papá, es bastante amable y cariñoso. A mi hermana y a mí nos ha tratado muy bien, y nunca nos ha faltado nada. Él es empleado de tu empresa – abrí muy bien los ojos por la sorpresa, y eso a Ruby pareció divertirle. – Creo que debiste darte cuenta anteriormente, no creo que pase tan desapercibida ante los demás. Ya te había visto antes.

Quise abordar ese tema, extrañamente me interesó, pero mejor quise escuchar la historia que ella continuó.

\- Sobre mi madre, ella falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña. Fue una enfermedad muy rara que no recuerdo cómo se llama. Lo que sí sé es que fue muy difícil para mi hermana y mi papá, y por muchos años me sentí culpable.

\- ¡No eres culpable! – repliqué, casi por instinto y enérgicamente. Ella me vio sorprendida, y al darme cuenta de mi imprudencia, con pena bajé los decibeles.- Es decir, desconozco la enfermedad de tu madre, pero estoy segura que no tuviste nada que ver con eso.

Ella me sonrió dulcemente. Esa expresión suya me derrite.

\- Eres muy dulce, gracias por tus palabras. Yo ya lo he entendido, y mi tío, mi padre y mi hermana me han ayudado. Ellos jamás me echaron la culpa por eso, y especialmente mi papá habló conmigo al respecto y eso me reconfortó. Me dijo que mi mamá es un ángel que me cuida… Dice que me parezco mucho a ella.

\- Entonces debió ser muy hermosa. – dije, sin pensar. Luego me sonrojé de la vergüenza al darme cuenta de lo que se me escapó, y por reflejo cerré mi boca con mi mano derecha como para regresar lo que dije.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Ella no se veía sorprendida ni nada, sino todo lo contrario. No sé qué pasó, lector, en serio que no entiendo… Pero en ese instante me di cuenta. Ella no era ningún extraño para mí. No, no confundas, jamás nos habíamos visto, al menos no conscientemente, pero es como si la conociera de toda la vida. Y en su rostro emocionado pude ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me tomó, sin previo aviso, firmemente de mi cintura, y me besó. Fue un acto repentino, pero bastante hermoso a la vez. Como si se tratase de un hecho que debió ser así desde el principio, como si estuviese en el destino encontrarnos nosotras dos y besarnos a la luz de la Luna, en un acto de dos almas que se amaban, sólo que hasta esa noche se habían dado cuenta de ello.

La calidez de sus labios era indescriptible, y el cómo saboreaba los míos con dulzura despertaba poco a poco mi pasión. Era como si de pronto el fuego de mi alma, que durante tantos años se encontraba apagada, se encendiera al instante al toque de su boca, de su cuerpo pegándose al mío, de su mano bajando a…

\- ¡Espera! – La retiré de inmediato. Mi corazón pareciera que estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Ruby, preocupada.

\- Es que… Esto no está bien… No, ¡nada bien! Apenas nos acabamos de conocer, yo… ¡No soy una presa fácil!

\- ¿Presa? Ni que fueras un jabalí. – respondió ella, sonriendo, con la intención de romper la tensión.

A lo que me refiero es que no soy una chica fácil.- Mentí.- Aparte… ¡somos dos mujeres! ¿En serio crees que esto está bien?

\- Por mí no hay problema.- Alzó su mano derecha y gentilmente acarició mi mejilla.- Como te digo, ya te había visto antes, y desde entonces...

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunté, confundida y sintiendo el calor de sus dedos en mi rostro.

\- Sí. En el trabajo de mi papá. Él trabaja en el departamento de innovación. Hace cosas raras de científico, seguro tú lo entenderías bien. Y hace un año fuimos mi hermana y yo a recogerlo, porque íbamos a salir un fin de semana con el Tío Qrow de cacería. Es algo muy divertido, no sabes lo que mi hermana Yang es capaz de obtener… Pero me estoy desviando demasiado. El caso es que, en la entrada, vimos una lujosa limosina arribar al edificio, y… ahí estabas. Tan hermosa como hoy. Tus ojos, tu cabello, tu hermosa figura… Supe desde ese instante que…

\- … nos conocíamos de toda la vida.- interrumpí, embobada por sus palabras. Ruby sonrió de oreja a oreja, como tonta.

\- ¡Sí! Exacto. ¿También crees en las almas gemelas?

\- Eso es imposible, yo creo más bien en la predisposición genética.

\- ¿Predisposición prequé? – Fruncí el ceño, molesta.

\- No quiero fundir tu cerebro explicándote, Ruby Rose.- dije, con tono de broma.- ¿Sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué, Weiss Schnee?

\- Mejor bésame de nuevo.

Y me hizo caso.

Luego de eso nos hemos visto en varias ocasiones más. Ruby Rose es… por decirlo de alguna manera, un gusto adquirido. Y también admito que a pesar de sus constantes faltas de todo recato y compostura, es bastante divertida. Me hace reír mucho. Y besa muy bien…

¡Pero, lector, no quiero confundirse! Como te dije en un inicio, no soy lesbiana. Y, de momento, se ha vuelto un secreto entre ella y yo. Algo muy nuestro, que orbita en el universo personal que compartimos las dos, y que se intensifica con el licor, la cama, y cualquier otro sitio que amerite ser testigo de nuestro amor.

…¿Dije amor?

¡Ya lo dije, no soy lesbiana!


End file.
